left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crescendo Event
Can somebody with the PC version of Left 4 Dead try to get an image of the caution sign that shows up over things that will trigger panic events, maybe a few of the panic-triggering objects, like a car with the alarms or the crane in Dead Air? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 04:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *I'll make a note to take a screen shot next time I play through. ATF Dispenser 14:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent, thank you very much. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 15:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Can someone please make a page listing all the possible panic events that can occur? User:TheEliminator16 :We could make a section for every chapter that has a panic event, possible or mandatory. The section could say what the panic event is triggered by, and perhaps, if we're lucky, we could get a screenshot of the trigger. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 22:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :: Since I've yet to go through and get a No Mercy shot I can stop by the other campaigns and get a mandatory event as well. I don't know if we need a picture for every event as that might get cluttered. I'll atleast get a mandatory for each campaign and we'll see from there. ATF Dispenser 01:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, a shot of every event would get extremely cluttered, but I was thinking of just one or two major ones. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 01:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Working on converting the photo files, have the no mercy ones. ATF Dispenser 05:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) In the commentary, it calls the unavoidable events Crescendo Events, and the avoidable ones like car alarms and metal detectors Panic Events. Should another article be made for Crescendo Events, or should this article be renamed and the Panic Events become a section? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 01:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ive have heard this on the dc aswell and i agree the page should be either changed to crescendo events or just events and have a section on panic events --Spygon 11:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Using Console commands, I've watched 4 survivors go through the first level of The Passing, then when they get to the Witch, they turn the music on, triggering her and summoning a horde. Combine this with the fact that the witch is in a hard to avoid place makes me wonder what we should be calling it. Should it be a Panic Event or a Crescendo Event? Knuckx117 13:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The picture at the bottom of the article with the car alarm from the intro cinematic is very dark. Any possible way to brighten it up or anything? Or get a better picture? BlackliteWrath 8:19, 24 February 2009 : Did my best to correct the levels. It left it a bit washed out, but it's the best I could do with the file that was there. If anyone wants to replace it with a better version, that's be super. Nite01002 16:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) That's good. It's pretty clear now. I'll try to get a good screenshot, but it might be hard for me. Thanks, Nite. BlackliteWrath 7:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Images Is it okay to get rid of the "Pix" template now that this page has pictures of every event? Darkman 4 18:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Seeing as it has way more pictures than most articles, go for it. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 18:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Waves It appears to me that crescendo events in the 3rd and 4th levels always have 2 waves of Infected, whereas the 2nd level crescendos have 1 wave. Is there any way to confirm this in the game files? The Deep 1 18:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Whitaker the surivivor page say he owns a gun store and will let you in for the cola, but this says he'll blow up a truck for cola, witch is it?--JoeHanSon 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Apparently what happens is, he'll blow up a truck once you get him some soda. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) godammit, the page changed since i last read it, i had thought he let you into the gun store with every gun in the game--JoeHanSon 07:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Horde Spawn it appears things are able to spawn before crechindoes and even finalies in L4D2, we were searching for adreinaline before one in dark carnival and several hordes spawned on us, and we got killed once by special infected before a Finalie --SS4FireFox 14:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC)